Blade of Kurama
The 'Blade of Kurama' (九喇嘛の刃, "Kurama no Yaiba") was a sword that was created from the fang of Yin-chakra of Kurama. The Blade of Kurama is the signature weapon of Naruto Uzumaki in Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (SIgnal). It was created in Chapter 12, when he merged the Yin-Kurama's fang, the soul of Naruto, and the Adamantine Ore. Considered is Naruto's new sword, that can rival's Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi. But the nicknamed of this blade is Kuramasaiga (Nine Lama Crushing Fang). On The Armguard of Naruto's creates the Fang of the Yang-Kurama. Its been chapters, since the blade of Kurama is started to evolved time after time. History When Naruto is on the dreamscape, which until the Death God, Shinigami, along with Minato and Hiruzen. Which after Naruto regain the Yin-chakra of Kurama, and gave his Fang to him, just like the Yang-Kumara creates his armguard. There are three important items that forged the blade: *Adamantine Ore - A rareest ore, but hardness of diamond. *Naruto's soul - his spirit and rightousness is strong with his Will. *The Fang of Yin-Kurama - The power of destruction to destroy Evil. Physical description The blade is silvery white, the guard is golden C-shape, the handle grip is brownish-orange the length is two-handed is 1.6 meters (63 inches); existed but were not as common as the one-handed version, and lastly the pommel is gold and simple. The default form of this blade is a dagger form, but its better then a kunai. Then in it changes into a two-handed sword is better then a Jian or chokuto. Even cannot be Magneitized by Pyrrha's Polarity Semblance. Because while the fang of Yin-Kurama, the Nine-tailed Fox had bonded with it, along with the soul of Naruto himself. This sword is classified as stage one of Kuramasaiga. This sword has two forms in this state: Dagger Form A parrying dagger/Main Gauche about the length is 305 mm, its good in fast attacks, and better defense to parry incoming attacks. Sword Form formed into a japanese tsurugi (double-edged) sword about 80 centimeters (31 inches). A sword whose strength is courage: the will to stand against anything. The Dagger/Sword Evolution Every time, Kuramasaiga become stronger, and power over time for Naruto's travels. 2nd Form – The hilt of the new form of Kuramasaiga had red Uzumaki crest on the hilt, that is a Jian-style. A black guard with gold and red, the cloth hand is red, and then the ring pommel. – From chapter 59. 3rd Form (Final) – A double longsword with no fuller, its hilt is the same as the previous form. The sword’s grossguard is nocticeabbly large and its shape took a form of a winged eagle. The blade possesses a ricasso. The Kanji of ‘忍’ (Shinobu) is engraved on th base of the blade, and embedded in the crossgoard is what appears to be a golden Uzumaki swirl crest. – Based from Master Sword from Legend of Zelda. - From Chapter 81 Powers & Abilities Possesses a sword which can transform into any other kind of weaponry, superlative swordsmanship skills. This magical blade to fight (supernatural) enemies. The blade hums when danger is near and can cut through anything without resistance. He uses a shield on occasion, which is likewise forged from a rarest ore, soul and fang. Dagger Form In this form, its lightest weapon, with a good deflect capabilities. Since this form allows to only its wielder or Humans were capable of holding the 'Blade of Kurama' in its untransformed dagger state, with the sword's barrier protecting them from harm. Due to their hybrid nature, hanyō such as Naruto could both hold the Tessaiga and activate its true form if they showed compassion for humans. Then the blade made contact by stab or slashed, causing the opponents inflicts on points to be immobilized Sword Form - True Sword. The strength of its form allows overwhelm any powerful swords like the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Its a true sword form with a massive power. * Kenatsu: (剣圧, "Sword Pressure") Like many yōkai swords, Tessaiga could cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of yōki. * Kaze no Kizu (風の傷, "Scar of the Wind; "Wind Scar" in the English dub"): The Tessaiga's full-powered kenatsu and signature attack that could, according to legend, slay one hundred yōkai in a single strike. It was activated by sensing the fissure (or "scar") between the clashing yōki of the Tessaiga's wielder and his yōkai opponent and swinging the sword into the fissure. Inuyasha took some time to master this technique, and didn't even know of its strength at first, until Sesshōmaru showed it to him. After his battle with Ryūkotsusei, Inuyasha learned to put his own power into the attack so the scar appeared around Tessaiga's blade and could be triggered instantaneously. Until Inuyasha gained that ability, the Kaze no Kizu was not very useful against Kagura since she can change the yōki winds so they didn't clash and create the scar. * Bakuryūha (爆流破, "Explosive-Style Destruction; "Backlash Wave" in the English dub"): The Tessaiga's ougi (lit. "ultimate technique"). It used the opponent's yōki and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu at the right point, the yōkai's energy would be reflected back with the added power of the Kaze no Kizu. Inuyasha first used the technique to defeat Ryūkotsusei by reflecting his yōki blasts back at him. However, two requirements were needed in order to implement the Bakuryūha. The first was that Inuyasha could only reflect pure energy attacks composed of yōki. The second was that his own yōki had to be at a similar level of his opponent's or the Bakuryūha would not form. Variant Sword Forms Red Blade * Barrier breaker Orange Blade * Flames Blue Blade * Adament Green Blade * Explosive Dragon Scales * Absorb Blade Blade * Meido Zangetsuha = - Time/Space Void Kuramasaiga's Sword Forms: 10 Commandments It was a new ability for Kuramasaiga (Blade of Kurama), it can morphs into any forms of each sword with most greatest abilities. It has ten forms corresponding to the nature of the nine-tails chakra's ability being summoned. First Form: Eisenmeteor Panday - Dagger Form.png|Level 1: Dagger Legacy of Espada ng Panday.jpeg|Level 1: Sword Kuramasaiga - Redrawned.png|Level 2 Kuramasaiga - Redrawned (3rd stage, remodeled).png|Level 3 (Final) In its normal state, the Eisenmeteor, the Ten Commandments is a normal one-handed tsurugi, which each form of current sword had evolved during the adventures. Until its full power that turns into a longsword. This is the normal configuration of the sword, and will manifest even if the chakra of the Nine-tails is not embedded into the sword. Eisenmeteor is a regular metal sword with no special ability, but only imbued with nature chakra. It is, however, especially sturby, and is able ot cut through aura shielding without resistance, useful against elemental attacks and/or semblance opponents. Second Form: Explosion The first draws the Explosion sword. It is not meant for cutting but rather, true to its name, creates small explosions on contact. The sword took form into a dull thin orange-blade with no proper cutting edge, with black linings and uzumaki crest on it, and also a kanji of the blade is ‘Explosion’ (爆発). The glow of the blade is orange. *Super Explosion: A technique where Haru charges at an opponent wielding Explosion and creates an a Explosion. *Explosion Technique: Bakugeki Dance Explosion: A technique where Haru unleash multiple explosion on an opponent. Third Form: Silfarion This form gains supersonic speed where he can unleash multiple attacks in seconds. The flaw with this weapon is that it does not have much offensive power, mainly due to making the wielder lighter and thus weakening each attack. It is a rapier-like sword; a blade weapon (not like school blade-tool), its blade is silvery sky blue, and its lightweight, then it’s hilt is blue, and the design is rapier-like handle with a blade on the end of pommel, and its collar has a Uzumaki crest on it. The glow of the blade is light blue. Fourth Form: Runesave This sword can seal magic, which relates to any source of energy such as aura and chakra, and cannot cut out physical objecs. It just becomes intangible when slicing into objects. This sword used against semblance users and eventually to temporary/permenantly seals aura (and maiden's powers). A green crystal sword, with gray engravings on the fuller of the blade, and kanji of '封印の鎗' (ルーン・セイブ) Rūn Seibu; its hilt if triangular with a green uzumaki crest on it, the handle is green adn hexagon pommel. That sword was based from the Crystal Sword from Adventure time. Fifth Form: Blue Crimson These are the only dual sword where one is ice and the other is fire. First used on Grimm on Chapter 81. That’s the pair of identical swords of Kuramasaiga’s form, each of the swords had the power of fire and ice. Each sword on hand had the blade is emits with two colors: fire is left, and ice is right. A pair of identical swords, each sword had the Uzumaki crest on the center of the guard with different two colors with represents: crimson red is fire, and blue is ice. Noted: The design of the sword was Titnium Ninja-to double-edged full tang sword. This ninja-to offers double edge full tang titanium coated stainless steel construction and a distinctive blade appearance. The special blade finish, sometimes called "spectrum treatment", causes the colors to shift at different angles and lighting. Other features include a two-spike guard to prevent slipping, a black nylon cord wrapped handle, and a crushing handle end point. Includes a black nylon sheath that can be worn over the back. 26 in. overall. Sixth Form: Melforce Known as the Vacuum Sword, it can either blow one's enemy away or paralyze the enemy. It took a form of a pin tumbler lock key, and also a key-shape sword with multiple holes on the side, also had a gray cross, white swirl symbol, than a hand guard as well. It’s color scheme is dark blue with silvery white, and teal on the handle, lastly a ring pommel as well. Seventh Form: Gravity Core Known as the Gravity Sword, this sword is extremely heavy, allowing the wielder to break through hard objects. Haru usually jumps before switching to this form in order to take full advantage of its weight. It took a form of a executioner's sword-design, less than long sword lookalike, its blade is white with edges, with a purple layer fuller with a kanji of '重力の鎗' ((グラビティ・コア) Gurabiti Koa), and swirl symbol with diamond on the center, lastly the rain guard (or chappe) is silver plated with The hilt has black rectangular guard had a hexagon with a red cross on the center on it, surround by chains, then the handle is purple and the pommel is black. When it glows with purple glowing light. Eighth Form: Million Suns: Caliburn (Dormant Form) Known as the Holy Solar Blade, it can destroy darkness with its holy light. It is a longsword, which able to hold it in one-handed, or two-handed, its blade is silver with a small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. The hilt is golden circle along with chappa on the fuller, wing-guards, a pommel, and white accents, also the grip; it has red accents on the hilt. Million Suns: Excalibur (Awakening Form) The Awakening form of Millions Suns: Caliburn, which whenever the Nine-tails Chakra Mode is triggered, the sword itself will changed into its true form. Once the sword is fully awakened gain its wielder a boost. Excalibur resembles mostly Caliburn's normal form, similar to a katana. Excalibur is gold and silver, then he gains a crown-like figure on his pulled back hilt with ruby in the center, and a glowing outer blade around his physical blade. With it, Excalibur can cut through anything and deflect magical energy projectiles. He can also use Excalibur for his most powerful attack where he thrusts Excalibur directly through his opponent while enveloped in a golden energy meteor. Ninth Form: Dragon Blade This weapon has the ability to allow its wielder to perform any technique and allows them to use any of the basic nature transformations. The Dragon Blade also enables the user to cut and absorb their opponents' chakra, similar to Samehada. Finally, a very useful ability the sword has is to stay forcefully partial to its owner, so it is always trying to stay in connection to Naruto. However, it seems there is a limit to this ability, as it was gone for good after Naruto lost it in Mount Koryū. Using this blade is not without its drawbacks, though; in order to have complete control over the blade, the wielder must have exceptionally high levels of chakra. Naruto is able to wield the blade without drawbacks due to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside of him. It took a form of a tsurugi-size kunai; The sword had a short handle that was dark blue in color with an orange robe decoration on the end. In handle had green scales on it, and the guard of the handle was a palm sized hole in the shape of a circle, like it was mising a gem. The blade of the sword was like an long triangle, similar to the blade of a kunai, but extended to over a foot and a half long. The blade was colored dark blue, with an ouline of gray, and yellow diamond markings on it. Elemental Orbs What gives the Dragon Blade the ability to use all of the basic elements are five orbs which are concentrate its nature chakra into the centre, which turns the orb change colors. The orbs are coloured for their elements, similarly to Kage hats; *Red for fire *Green for wind *Yellow for lightning *Orange for earth *Blue for water. Tenth Form: The 3 Ultimate Powers Those are three final forms of Kuramasaiga, which consists of 3 powerful weapons. Muramasa The tenth and final form of Kuramasasaiga, declared as Muramasa: Kurama, the most powerful demonic katana, which forms into an katana, this final form will becomes a default weapon unlike the jian (straight) form, which allows to reverts into a dagger form into its previous state. It was crimson red straight-edge katana, its hilt is orange with black pommel, and its collar, its spiral-design tsuba is silver. Based on Leonardo's Katana from TMNT 2012. Flashflare Saber A first ever weapons which consists of combination of gun and sword, it was considered a strongest gunblade that Kuramasaiga ever been used. A secondary final form of Kuramasaiga before dubbed as Muramasa: Kurama, it’s an gun-blade, a weapon that change into a sword and a firing weapon; an curved blade, which the colored is orange and yellow with black handle along with maroon pieces; the trigger, nuts, and handle. Based on FFXIII, a weapon of Lightning aka Claire Farron, it’s an gunblade perhaps, it’s one of the weapons besides her Blazefire Saber, the upgrade version, the Flamberge. Also another reference from Legend of the Defiers, a Naruto x FFXIII xover story. Tensa Zangetsu A black-blade daitō (Japanese long sword) with the cross guard has four prongs bend out to form the shape of the Manji. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting attacks. The sword had a short-length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. It is proclaimed as the strongest and fastest sword that ever wielded, which given by the soul of Ashura, after receiving his soul and chakra, and presented that sword to Naruto when he had possessed his chakra. It gains the user to Hyper-Speed Combat that even faster than Ruby’s Speed Semblance, perform high-speed combat. His new speed enhances his Speed prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. And also has the potential to negates regeneration powers, and unable to do so, its temporary or decide to be permenantly. Tailed Beast Chakra Imbued Each sword form, minus 1 or more has emits with nine-tails chakra, it also it didn't double its ability, but also the each sword form took change colors. List of colors of the form(s) *Eisenmeteor - Red *Explosion - Orange *Silferion - Blue/Light blue *Runesave - Green/Light Green *Melforce - Dark Blue *Gravity Core - Violet *Blue Crimson - Purple Statistic Gallery * Each chapter of the Kuramasaiga is been evolved. Kuramasaiga - Redrawned.png|Kuramasaiga Level 2 Kuramasaiga - Redrawned (3rd stage, remodeled).png|Kuramasaiga Level 3 (Final) Explosion (First RAVE weapon form).png|Explosion Silfarion (RAVE Weapon form, fan-made).png|Silfarion Runesave (Remodeled) by Czar Joseph.png|Runesave Blue Crimson (Remodeled) by Czar Jouseph.png|Blue Crimson Melforce (Remodel) by Czar Joseph.png|Melforce Gravity Core (Remodel) by Czar Joseph.png|Gravity Core Old Designs Million Suns (RAVE Weapon form, fan-made).png Gravity Core (RAVE Weapon form, fan-made).png Melforce (RAVE Weapon form, fan-made).png Blue Crimson (RAVE Weapon form, fan-made).png Runesave (RAVE Weapon form, fan-made).png Trivia * Based on Espada ng Panday, the Filipino Sword on Panday. * The Adamantine Ore is from FF series? In FF5; the Adamantite is found in the meteor Galuf arrived on, and is used to upgrade the airship to fly higher and reach the Ronka Ruins. So this one will considered the meteorite ore to create a sword. * The Soul of Righteousness that stated from Samurai Jack, Jack's father the emperor got that sword was forged from the rightous energy within the blade. That allows to harm evil like Aku. * And the Fang of Yin-Kurama was based on Inuyasha's Tessaiga and Tensaiga. Which two swords were create from the fangs of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, the Inu no Taishō or Great Dog Demon, which having two lovers born in one child; one is human, and other is pure-blood demon. * Since The Yin part of Kurama that has same ability as Akujiki from Shinobi, Which the blade takes Yin from it's defeated enemies and converting it into cutting power. If Akujiki's wielder does not kill enough enemies, the blade will absorb the life and soul of the wielder. Reference